


if everything’s a season then I’m a setting sun (we’re already done)

by amalnahurriyeh



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh
Summary: Kent's pretty good at keeping his feelings in check these days.  But then, there's this asshole.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	if everything’s a season then I’m a setting sun (we’re already done)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so. If you know me, you know that I almost always finish my works, write what I say I'm gonna write (with a few exceptions I feel pretty bad about), etc etc. BUT. What I'm about to post has been sitting in my notes app since probably the fall, and I haven't had time/energy/etc to build it out into a real story. However, given that it's pandemic season and everything's gone to shit and we're all stuck indoors, I'm kind of figuring we could all use some new stuff to read. I am making no promises that I'm going to be able to build this tiny piece of a story into the full arc it should be; I'm also making no promises about exactly what's gonna happen if I build it out (see complete and total lack of tags), except that if I do write a full arc it'll end with people being happy, because that's who I am as a person. But, in case it brings you joy, I thought I'd share.
> 
> Title and story idea from "Love Has All Been Done Before," by Jade Bird. Video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42XPnh4VGlI

Kent’s focus was across the room, so it was a good goddamn thing he didn’t startle hard, or when Swoops threw his arm over his shoulder he would definitely have dropped his beer. “What the fuck, dude,” he said instead, turning to glare.

“Parse, bro,” Jeff said, leaning in as casually as he could. “Like, are you trying to light Mashkov on fire with your eyeballs?”

“Mind your business, asshole,” Kent said. 

“We’re not even playing Atlantic first round tomorrow. Psyching him out seems, like, premature.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone, go party with those assholes from Houston.”

“That is evasion.” Jeff knocked his head against Kent’s. “Which means you are 100% up to something. I know you wouldn’t throw the game, so...” Kent happened to he looking in Mashkov’s direction, and Jeff followed his eyes, which meant he caught the not-so-subtle up and down exchanged between them. “Oh, no.”

“Told you to mind your business.” Kent drank from his beer very, very purposefully. Mashkov arched an eyebrow.

“Kent, you’re my brother, so let me just say: why?”

“I know you’re straight, but you have eyes, Jeffery.”

“You guys fought last time we played!”

“And now I know he can pick me up with one hand,” Kent said.

“That was entirely more than I needed to know. Okay. I’m tapping out. Vaya con dios.” Jeff turned to go, and then hesitated. “Just to be clear. Are you making eyes at the nearest available Falc just to fuck with Zimmermann?”

“That would be a terrible idea,” Kent said. “What kind of idiot would do that?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Jeff walked away, shaking his head. 

Kent finished his beer and cracked his neck. Carefully, he palmed his spare room key, and made his way towards the bar exit, nodding hello at people as he went. As he got close, Mashkov pivoted a bit away from where he was talking to some asshole from the Hawks. “Parson,” he said, with a little bit of a nod.

“Mashov, bro. Good to see you.” Smoothly, Kent leaned in for a bro-hug, and slipped the keycard into Mashkov’s pocket as he did. “Room seven thirty-five,” he whispered in his ear, and then pulled away. “Can’t catch up now,” he said in his normal voice, “but let’s grab a beer later, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Mashkov said.

Kent slid his way through the room. This night was looking up.


End file.
